


Unexpected Gaurdian Angels

by captain_malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Malec, M/M, Magnus Watching Over Clary, Malec, supportive husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_malec/pseuds/captain_malec
Summary: After Clary loses her memories, Magnus opens a portal to watch over her every night. Just to make sure she's safe.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Unexpected Gaurdian Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I found this cute little prompt on twitter and I can totally seeing Magnus losing some sleep over this. Short but sweet. I hope you like it. Please comment or leave kudos! It really means a lot. And you can always give me a shout out on twitter as well: @captain_malec

Alec woke up in the middle of a cool autumn night. The windows in his and Magnus’ bedroom were slightly open, leaving a soothing breeze blowing in. He turned over in bed as he so often did to reach towards Magnus, even just to feel a warm body next to him, to know that his husband was safe. But Magnus wasn’t there. Sighing, he put on his glasses, (he usually wore his contacts) and made his way onto the balcony. 

He knew exactly what Magnus was doing at 2 am. Ever since their wedding night and when they returned from their honeymoon, Magnus opened a portal every night to keep a watchful eye on Clary. When she lost all her runes and her memory to go with it, they each tried to jump start her memories by casually bumping into her at the subway, at the coffee shop, anything really. Even Magnus pretended to be an art professor. But to no avail. Jace wanted to try, more than anything, but every time he saw her, an overwhelming sense of dread washed over him and he panicked and never made it close enough.

So Magnus promised everyone he would keep an eye on her and if anything were to happen, they would be the first to know. 

“Magnus?” Alec sleepily called out. “Baby, it’s two in the morning. Come back to bed.” He leaned his body against the frame of the sliding glass doors as the outline of Idris came into view before him.

Shaking his head, Magnus said, “I can’t, Alexander. I promised Jace. I just… can’t.”

Making his way outside and feeling the cool breeze against his skin, Alec leaned over Magnus and laid his head on Magnus’ shoulder. “I miss her, too.” Alec said. “ I wish there was something I could do. What the angels did, taking her memories, I just can’t imagine not knowing… Everything that she went through with her mom and Jace and Jonathan. But... I have a feeling that one day, she’ll come back to us.”

Magnus turned his head slightly to look into Alec’s eyes and softly said, “You do?”

“I do. She forgot her memories for sixteen years. Being a shadowhunter is who she is. It’s in her blood. She won’t be gone forever.” Alec told Magnus.

And with that, they both watched Clary make her way to her apartment in Brooklyn after a night shift at a local bar. Once she was inside and they saw that she was safe, Magnus closed the portal and made his way back to bed with Alec. They wrapped their arms around each other and let sleep take over them. 

Clary may have lost her memories, but they wouldn’t be gone forever. And she had two angels watching over her, Magnus and Alexander. They would watch over her every night until Jace decided he could finally face her and walked into her art show several months later.


End file.
